1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electromechanical power-switching relays, and more particularly to a compact relay suitable for mounting in a outlet, particularly an outlet in a residential dwelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposals in the prior art for controlling various electrical products used in a home. These proposals involve switching power to the product at an outlet to which the product is connected in response to a remotely generated control signal. The control signal may be generated by a programmed processor for automatically turning on a coffee pot and lights in the morning, for example, or it may be generated by a local manual control. Due to the limited space available at a residential outlet, prior art electromechanical relays of sufficient capacity to perform the required switching function, are too large for satisfactory installation, dissipate excessive heat, and may be destroyed by short-circuit currents to which they may be subjected.